Blood Wedding
by bugmagnent
Summary: AU AND OOC... K?um... syaoran has to marry meiling... everything's all messed up... it's a parody of a play... read and review... s+s in the end i promise
1. Marriage arrangements

Yeah, I know… I haven't worked on my other story, so why the heck am I writing a new one? because I got stuck and had writer's block on the other one… I'm gonna write another chapter soon… I also didn't have any time… waaaaaaay too many papers to write and not enough time in the day to write them all… 

I hope you guys like this story… It starts out really bad… but it gets better I promise… I'm following a book I had to read in school, but I'm gonna change it to have a happy ending. K? enjoy. 

"…" speech

~*~* beginning and ending of story

~~~~ change of scenery

… me blabbing my head off 

__

thoughts- thoughts

enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran stared at her in shock and disbelief. "Run that by me again." " I said I arranged for you to marry Meiling." Syaoran's jaw dropped. The initial shock began to wear off as the reality of her statement sunk in. "But I don't love Meiling." "Not all marriages are based on love." Syaoran could feel his heart being ripped up. Anger welled up inside his soul. The anger subsided, however, and was quickly replaced by anguish. "Why have you done this? Why are you making me marry Meiling?" "Because it's for the best," she replied coldly. "But Sakura, I love you! I want to marry **YOU**!" A.N. you guys thought it was gonna be Syaoran's mom, didncha? Ahaha Sakura looked deep into his eyes. She found herself becoming lost in his longing. She forced herself to snap out of her trance. His marriage to Meiling was for the best. He was poor, and she needed someone wealthier to take care of her.

Syaoran took her hand. She looked up at him and he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of regret, pain, and longing in her eyes. "Tell me that you love me." She dropped her head and remained silent. "Tell me that you once loved me." Sakura couldn't find her words. She searched, but they would not come. She longed to tell him how much she truly loved him, to fell his strong arms around her, protecting her from everything in the world, to feel his warm lips on hers. Somehow she managed to swallow these words that would not come, and replied calmly, "I loved you once, I still love you and I will always love you until the day I die and forever after." I'd love to hear somebody say that to me, but you know how that goes Syaoran looked at her with hope and confusion. "Then why won't you marry me?" Sakura stared at the floor, knowing perfectly well that if she looked into his eyes now, she'd never be able to stop herself from running into his embrace and never leaving his side.

Sakura wrenched her hand from his and gathered all her courage. "Because I need something more than two oxen and an ugly little hut to live off of for the rest of my life!" With that, she turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her and as far away from Syaoran's porch as was possible, leaving him standing there in utter and complete shock.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

yeah, yeah…. It's short, and I know Sakura's being a bit mean here, but I warned you it was a bit angsty… 

read and review… and I promise it will be s+s in the end… k?


	2. Planning a wedding

Adrienne: I'm back from the dead!!! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't written in a while… I've had a lot of homework, even over the summer! We're talking about having to read 4 books, do 2 essays on one of them, outline 4 chapters in my history book, review an entire year's worth of math, research a bunch of stuff for bio, and write a 4,000 word essay! *inhales* anywho… I originally had the next chapter as a part of this one, but it fits better as a separate one. I have it already written… it's just a matter of finding time to type it up… and I promise I will work on my other story "Homecoming Dance" as soon as I can figure out what the heck to write…. I know basically what I want to happen, but I've kinda run out of steam. Anywho, enjoy! 

author notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rumor spread like wildfire through the town. A wedding was soon to take place. And not just any marriage either. The two wealthiest families in all of Japan were to be joined together. Finally the Kinomoto and Hiiragwaza riches would be combined. surprised? Hehehe

Just the year before, the bride's cousin had married a member of the Li family, the age-old enemy of the Hiiragwaza family. They had been involved in a bloody family feud, which had lasted several generations.

All this feud was somewhat laid aside as the festivities began. Takita looked on with pride and apprehension as her son Eriol made small chat with his fiancée's father, Fujika.

"So, my son, when have you determined the wedding to take place?"

"My hope is that Sakura will be ready to be my bride by the next full moon."

Takita interrupted. "That leaves you less than one week's time!"

"Mother, is that not enough time to gather everything that's necessary? We have been planning for over a year. All that's left to do is say the vows then consummate the marriage."

"Too true, Eriol. Most of my family who will attend live nearby, and Syaoran and his wife Meiling it's my story… Meiling is Sakura's cousin… not Syaoran's… got a problem? Then DEAL with it!!! live in town just a few fields from here," said Fujika.

Takita glowered at the mention of that name. "You're inviting the Lis? Why? Do you not realize what they have done? They killed my father, my husband, and my other son! I have but one child left, and I am giving him to your daughter! I will not have a Li at my son's wedding!"

Fujika turned to answer her. "Meiling is a cousin of Sakura's. My sister's only child. Sakuar loves her as a sister. There is no way she will get married without Meiling in attendance, and her husband must escort her. I'm losing my only child as well. Touya was brutally murdered in the last war with China, and I lost my wife at Sakura's birth. We are in the same predicament."

"If I were to invite the Chinese emperor himself, then we would be on even ground, and I would agree that we are in the same situation."

Fujika was appaled at Takita's stubbornness. "Be that as it may, Meiling and Syaoran too are family and they are coming. My word is law. Do not question it woman." to all those feminists out there, realize that this is merely to show the culture of the time… men were in control and women didn't have much say… I'm a woman too, so don't anybody get on their soapbox to me

Takita appeared ready to explode. "Come Eriol. I have a feeling we have outstayed our welcome," she said in a huff, pulling Eriol towards the front door.

"I have not seen my bride yet!"

"It is misfortune to lay eyes on your bride until the day of your wedding. That night you will be able to gaze at her with no obstacles in the way, and you will have forever to do that. We must leave now." With that, Takita stormed out of the door, dragging Eriol in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed… it'll get better… it gets a little ummmmmm racy shall we say.. but not very…. Just a warning. Please r+r and read "the misadventures of Tsuki and Nikko" by The Twins (under original humor)… I co-write that with my best friend… they're good (or at least I think so) next chap should be up soon… I just need to type it up…. But I won't post until I get at least 3 reviews!!!

À beintôt!


End file.
